Shanon Malrow
by Carla Tiara
Summary: the classic story through anothers eyes
1. How it began

Shannon Malrow  
  
Book I  
  
Harry Potter fan-fiction  
  
Carla Tiara  
  
Disclaimer  
  
All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling aside from Shannon and her family (sister, father, mother)  
  
Chapter I  
  
How It Began  
  
It was nearing Shannon's birthday. Eleven. It was almost time to go back to school she knew she'd never see her old school again she was going to another school. A special school. She was going to hogwarts!  
  
She remembered receiving the letter: she could hardly breathe as she slowly tore open the small envelope titled:  
  
Ms. S. Malrow  
  
guest bedroom  
  
number 10 brushking Lane  
  
Hannah place  
  
Kensa  
  
It had the hogwarts seal on the back. She pulled out the thick letter and read it. She turned around, looked solemnly at her family, they were her twelve year old sister, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was a second year at hogwarts, and her mother, she had graying brown hair, and motherly (but stern) green eyes, there was a sadness in them, and a desperate hope. Her father was on a business trip, he was always going on some sort of trip, Shannon secretly thought it was because he was ashamed or afraid of her mother, but no! That couldn't be it. She paused then jumped into her mum's arms screaming "I made it! I made it! I MADE it!!!"  
  
she ran home  
  
She had been saying her last farewells using the usual lie of "I got a special scholarship for a different school, I'm sorry." you could hear the sorrow in her voice, but couldn't really believe it for a second because every time she thought about hogwarts a HUGE smile broke over her face. She, smiling read the letter for about the thousandth time, skimming to the acceptance bit:  
  
Dear Ms. Malrow,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
  
just the first line made her SO happy! she felt like singing! She had tried singing a couple of times, but her sister always criticized her, so she had learned to ignore her urges at an early age, and was never taught very complicated songs. It should be fun... Even if I'm not good. She thought ashamedly, then searched her brain of baby songs she had learned.  
  
at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please  
  
"Twinkle twinkle little star!" she sang off key. She was a perfectionist and normally this would have bothered her, but nothing could bother her now. "how I wonder what you are!"  
  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
"You are my sunshine my only sunshine!" she sang switching songs. "You make me happ-" she sang happily then her mum walked in. she went back to reading her letter:  
  
Term begins  
  
her mother sat down on the bed "honey?" she said in a soothing sort of voice, not her usual stern demanding one "I'm not trying to worry you but," Shannon looked at her mother, then at her letter.  
  
on September 1. We Await  
  
then herd her mum sob, and sniffle, there were tears welling in her icy green eyes. Shannon couldn't stand it, she searched for a focus to direct her attention away from her mum. Of course! Her letter.  
  
your owl by no later then July 31. yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
"but-" repeated her mother tears now falling down her face "okay, okay calm down" she said to herself "but a girl-" she did a near-gasp and continued "a girl" She closed her eyes, then opened them again, determined to finish the sentence. "was killed there.... fifty years ago" she leant her head on Shannon's shoulder and the tears came drizzling out.  
  
ooh this is going to be fun! thought Shannon walking to the leaky cauldron.  
  
She was going with her sister, her mother, and her uncle Lucius Malfoy; he was also bringing his son Draco. I can't believe I've never met my cousin before! He's only a year older then I, and he's in hogwarts, maybe he could tell me a little about it! She thought excitedly  
  
"Ouch!" said Shannon as Draco stepped on her foot, he snickered muttering what sounded to Shannon like "mull-ull." Her mother looked suspiciously at Lucius, but no one else seamed to notice.  
  
"I'll let you do the honors." Lucius said smiling falsely.  
  
"No no! After you." Said her mother rather shaken, but trying not to show it.  
  
"Hm hm hm" he laughed through his nose. Then tapped the correct brick three times.  
  
"Let's go now, come in" Shannon heard a mother say as she shepherded her children into... Where exactly? Shannon read the sign, it read Flourish and Blotts and under that in smaller letters, today only, Gilderoy Lockhart, signs his newest book! "Flourish and Blotts?" she exclaimed, "I think I've heard of that place!" She ran after them only to get lost in the crowd.  
  
The family had red hair, all of them and freckles; boy did they have freckles. Well... One of them didn't have freckles or red hair his hair was jet black and he had extraordinary green eyes... A little like her Mum's, only not as cold.  
  
She gasped under the noise of the crowd. Then said, "Is that Harry Potter?"  
  
Luckily no one heard her! She listened intensely and began searching for any sign of family when she heard "Calmly, please, ladies...." that must Gilderoy Lockhart! The one from the door sign! He must to be famous, is he not the one who wrote most of the books I am to buy? She thought. "Don't push, there.... mind the books now" He continued.  
  
Then Shannon saw Lucius and Draco step forward nearer to the shop.  
  
"nice big Smile-"  
  
And nearer.  
  
"here give those to me, let me get those signed!"  
  
And there he was inside the shop.  
  
"hmm hmm!" Said Draco into his thought "famous Harry Potter, can't even go in to a book shop without making the front page!"  
  
Shannon departed from the crowd hid behind a bush and watched.  
  
"leave him alone he didn't want all that!" said a small girl... Maybe a year younger then Shannon, she was one of the freckly redheads.  
  
"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Draco, The little girl turned pink, and two other kids stepped forward, they were older, but much. There was a boy and a girl, the boy was covered with freckles and from the red haired family, but the girl had bucked teeth, frizzy black/brown hair and brown eyes. She is very pretty Shannon decided There is an air of wisdom and happiness about her.  
  
They talked a while but Shannon was intent on watching Lucius... To see what he would do, and when he would do it. Finely he spoke.  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered to his son "it's too crowded in here, let's go outside... Well, well, well- Arthur weasley."  
  
"Lucius" Arthur replied  
  
"Busy time at the ministry, I hear," said Lucius right back, Shannon found him most admirable right then "all those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached in to the girls' cauldron and took out some of her second-hand books, "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"  
  
All right then, prove me wrong! You are not admirable, if you ask me, you're the one disgracing the name of wizard(and witch)! Shannon thought  
  
"We have very a different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."  
  
They went at it for quite sometime... When they were through, Lucius came bursting out with a satisfied look on his face. Draco was walking by his side, setting himself at the same speed as his father.  
  
I can't believe that that was my uncle, GOSH and my cousin! She scuttled up a tree she was good at climbing- all the way to one of the top branches Urgh! Why does he have to be so mean? She then twisted around and slipped down to a lower branch, she peeked at the girl who had first stood up for Harry Potter. I can't believe he's my uncle! I can still make it up to that girl...  
  
"Ginny!" said a red haired boy, walking with the girl from the shop... Moreover, Harry Potter, "You can't stay there all night! He's an evil man, but he can't do anything to hurt you! He should go to Ascaban fo- a-are you crying?" She shook them off.  
  
Ginny Weasley! And with that she popped out of the tree and walked over to Ginny who was bent over, her face in her hands, sitting in a corner so no one would see her crying her eyes out!  
  
"Are-are you okay?" asked Shannon "I saw what... Lu-that man did to you." She said in a half whisper trying as hard as she could not to glare.  
  
She sobbed twice before answering "I'm-m f-f-fine" then she blew her nose "'e" Sob, sob, "'e"  
  
"I-O" offered Shannon with a giggle.  
  
The girl tried to laugh through her sobs, but couldn't it came out "hih hallllm"  
  
Shannon smiled weekly "come on." she said "do you want to be my friend or don't you?"  
  
Ginny looked up, obviously this had caught her aback enough to make her stop crying, and merely look at her curiously. "Ummmmm.... What?" Said the Ginny girl, obviously not believing what she was hearing.  
  
Shannon leaned over smiling and wiped her cheeks. "What? I've done that all my life. No one's minded me being frank before!" Shannon laughed Remembering...  
  
On her first day of 4th grade, she'd gone up to a girl, Carmen, and said 'do you want to be my friend?' The girl went off giggling, and the next day none of the girls would talk to her.  
  
On the third day of 5th grade she'd met a boy who seemed really nice, they had played and talked during lunch and she asked him 'can we be friends?' and never saw him again, she never even knew his name!  
  
Ginny smiled for the first time. And Shannon could tell that they were just the same age.  
  
"Would you like to come shopping with me?" Asked Shannon.  
  
"Well I've all ready got all my things bu-"  
  
"I'm sure my mom would be happy to get me my things, and we can tal-"  
  
"Actually my brothers say you have to go in to get your own wand but-" She had been smiling until she looked over at Shannon, who was staring at her  
  
Shannon gasped, she had just remembered.  
  
Ginny looked at her uneasily, sensing was coming next.  
  
Nevertheless, Shannon flooded her with questions "Are you Harry's sister? Why doesn't he have the same last name as you? I saw him go in with you! Do you know him? And who's that boy with the red hair? The youngest one, he was really brave! Do you know who that girl was with him? Was it his girlfriend? How long have you known Harry? Will you introduce me?!?!?!?! Well?"  
  
Ginny slipped to the ground and muttered "eep" in a high voice, Ginny put her arm around Shannon and guided her to an empty Alleyway, close to a sign that said Closed for repair. Then Shannon whispered "What is it?"  
  
She took in a deep breath, and looked a little scared "I don't think I should tell you this, but I have to tell someone, I mustn't tell father, and mum will make quite a fuss, Ron would tell... Er... Who I don't want told, and Fred and Gorge would blather it all over the school, so... Here goes." She breathed deeply then decided to start on another subject "Well, the youngest redheaded freckled boy is my brother, his name is Ron, as for the girl, I have never met her but know all about her, she and... Well his other friends are all Ron ever talks about, and no, Hermoine is not Ron's girlfriend, if she was and, mum knew, she would have a fit!"  
  
Shannon giggled, and then prodded her to go on.  
  
"As for Har- Well Fir- he'- no- my broth- just my broth- fre- and second," She was speaking so quietly her voice faded in and out "I li-" was all Shannon could hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-Like-Harry-Potter!" She was screaming so loudly she had to gasp for breath.  
  
"Oh." said Shannon in the softest voice she could muster, she looked solemnly at her for a second, then smiled.  
  
Ginny screamed and said "I KNEW YOU'D LAUGH AT ME! WHY'D I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I JUST MET YOU!"  
  
Shannon could tell she was about to start crying again. "No! It's not that! I was just going to say that that's NOTHING to be ashamed of, I'm sure just about every witch girl does (at least a little) I do." She sighed, seeing that who was most definitely Ginny's mum came 'round the corner.  
  
"Come on dear, Fred and Gorge are about to leave! And we don't want them to leave without us now do we?"  
  
Ginny sighed a response, and said goodbye, then ran off  
  
Shannon ran off to get her things, yelling back "BYE! SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"  
  
What's wrong? Shannon thought- her mum was sobbing "discretely" as her mum had once put it, while she helped Shannon pack- what's wrong mum? What Is Wrong? I can't actually ask her, Cad I? YES, yes I can!  
  
"Mum?" she asked hesitantly "What's..... What's the matter?"  
  
Her mother looked up, shook her head sort of haphazardly, and pointed at year with the yeti "bring that." she said her face stained with tears.  
  
"Come on mum." said Shannon "I want to know 'what is the matter?'!"  
  
Her mother stared at her unblinking.  
  
"Mummy?" said Shannon as a last attempt then whispered "never mind" and went back to packing.  
  
Her mum suddenly stood up, went to the phone called er... Someone, and took the phone outside. Shannon could only here mumbling.  
  
For a minuet, she thought she heard Lucius Malfoy! she shook her head it couldn't be.  
  
She gasped when she heard a scream, Her mum (not the one on the other line)! She was about to run out and comfort her mum when she heard.  
  
"Flourish and blotts!?" in a sort of half question.  
  
"That Lu-"her mother started, with scorn in her voice walking in the room, then stopped abruptly realizing Shannon was there "all packed?" she asked as a way to change the subject.  
  
"Yep." Shannon answered "who was-" then she stopped because her mother had just covered her mouth.  
  
"It was no one."  
  
"I made a new friend," Shannon offered even though she had learned nothing, she knew her mum oh too well.  
  
"Who?" whimpered her mum.  
  
"Ginny. Ginny Wesley." Shannon declared proudly.  
  
Her mum looked astonished. "Why her?" she asked somewhat snottily, not meaning to be of course, it was often the way with her.  
  
Shannon crossed her arms. And they finished packing in silence. 


	2. The Trip To Haogwarts

Chapter II  
  
The Trip to Hogwarts  
  
Shannon was so exited about getting to hogwarts, she hadn't even minded going along with Lucius and Draco... My Mother doesn't seem to like Lucius very much! I wonder why she goes everywhere with him? Shannon thought to herself climbing out of the car at the Red Cross Station.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Asked Shannon's Mum suddenly.  
  
Draco had gotten out first, and had now disappeared. "Good riddance!" Shannon muttered, "Maybe he's dead."  
  
Shannon's Sister, Willow, stepped out after Shannon, she wasn't usually nice to Shannon, but it seemed that going to hogwarts can put anyone in a good mood, even Draco, Hadn't been quite as dreadful as usual! "I don't think you're that lucky... He just went to Platform 9 ¾. Here I'll show you, it's AWSOME...! What you do is you walk at that" Willow pointed at the divider "And POOF you're at platform 9 ¾! Here I'll do it first!"  
  
Willow Practically flew at the divider "IT HELPS IF YOU RUN!" She yelled back at Shannon and just as she reached it... Hang on Shannon couldn't see what had happened because a group of tourists had walked by all at the same time but Willow had disappeared just as Draco had... Well at least Shannon could try, and hope for dear life her sister was telling the truth, and she didn't bang into the divider and crack her head open.  
  
Shannon couldn't bring herself to run at first she closed her eyes and walked, but she couldn't help but open them, her legs lifted under her, and she started to run at the divider POOF! Where in the world was she? This place was crowded with people... Shannon looked up and there was a big sign saying Platform Nine And Three Quarters. Shannon looked around and there was Draco she knew she was in the right place!  
  
Shannon stepped into the bright red train. It was amazing in there, a long, place that looked like a hallway with sliding doors, she opened one, and saw To unfamiliar pudgy boys one waved his thick hand and the other pulled it back to the seat, and whispered "You idiot, who says Draco would let you wave to complete strangers? He's been so good to you, and all you can do is recruit unhealthy, ugly girls you've never met?"  
  
Shannon closed the door quickly those must be Draco's friends, hope I never run into them again! She thought.  
  
She reluctantly opened another door to see a sleeping man, the girl from flourish and Blotts didn't Ginny call her Hermoine? And...  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Are you Harry Potter?" She gasped.  
  
"Yeh, I am, who are you?" He said, and Shannon just about fainted.  
  
The gir-er Hermoine looked at her suspiciously "1st year?" She scoffed, ok I doubt she meant to scoff, Harry didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You know you're very pretty." Said Shannon "Oh, and I'm Shannon Malrow... And yes, this is my fist year. Ginny told me about you."  
  
Hermoine Scowled and retorted "don't tease me like that, you are very mean!"  
  
"You know Ginny?" Asked Harry "Is she here yet? I'm waiting for Ron to get here!"  
  
"I haven't seen her, and you are pretty Hermoine!"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"It didn't bother you that I knew his name!"  
  
"He's famous!"  
  
"You're pretty!"  
  
"STOP TEASING ME!"  
  
Shannon could see she was about to cry, so she decided to stop arguing  
  
"Don't be so mean to yourself! Oh and by the way, Ginny told me your name." And with that she left.  
  
She didn't want to look in any of the other doors but she had to find someplace to sit. So she drew a quick breath and opened another more door, to see a group of 6th years who quickly closed the door on her.  
  
She had decided after this just to go out side and cry, if one other bad thing happed to her. She opened one last door to see Willow. "Hi, you're right, that was neat!"  
  
"Good, but I'm kind of busy, now could you please leave?"  
  
There were 2 other girls and a rather attractive boy, who all seemed to be 4th or 5th years.  
  
One of the girls leaned over and said "ohhh is that your sister? Is she a first year?"  
  
Willow smiled and nodded.  
  
Shannon smiled, not because she was treating her like a 2 year old, but because she might get some help from this girl.  
  
The other girl joined in "Why'd you come here?"  
  
"Well... This is my first year," She purposely used a baby-ish voice to gain more of their affection, "I just don't know what to do."  
  
Willow, probably hoping to score some points from her friends said sweetly "You're friends with that Ginny girl right? Why don't you find her and you two can sit together?"  
  
"O.k." Said Shannon, but before closing the door, she looked again at the boy, he was slouched back in his seat looking thoroughly annoyed at her presence. Shannon walked around, and seeing Ginny said "Hullo again! Wanna sit with me?"  
  
"Sure, but only for a little while my mother says that I have to stay with my brothers, Fred and Gorge." Ginny said, and then looked around "I can't see them, but they're the twin boys with red hair, that were in Flourish and Blotts the other day with me!"  
  
Shannon searched her brain trying to remember what they looked like, but couldn't remember.  
  
"So, do you have someplace to sit?"  
  
"No, actually I tried a lot of different doors and they all had mean people in them, the first had that girl Hermoine, and she bit my head off for calling her pretty!"  
  
Ginny laughed "I would have too, don't be tease!"  
  
"I wasn't teasing!" "Whatever!"  
  
"Oh well, we've got to find somewhere to sit!"  
  
Shannon walked to a door, but Ginny passed her. She pulled the door open and stared into a pare of stone gray eyes. "Draco Malfoy?" She said as though she had never met him in her life.  
  
"Oh! It's second-hand-Ginny, and her side kick my..." He looked around making sure no one could see him "my cousin Shannon!" Malfoy paused seeing the astonished face of Ginny Weasly "What? You didn't know we were related?" He lifted his eyebrows and an evil laughter danced in his eyes.  
  
Oh no! Shannon thought I haven't told her yet, I wish I could have just said something instead of her finding out from Draco! I hate him!  
  
"I was going to tell you I sw-"  
  
"My brother, Ron can't stop talking about your-your-your cousin, he-"  
  
"WOW! I'm related to one of Ron Weasly's friends!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT! My brother HATES Malfoy! Your cousin has been picking on him all of last year!"  
  
Shannon looked truly sorry, then she looked kind of puzzled "Why do you call him Malfoy?"  
  
"BECAUSE I HATE HIM!"  
  
They stepped into an empty compartment, except for a boy who's name apparently was Neville longbottum.  
  
"You're related to Draco Malfoy?" He said this like it was a good thing "He scares me to death! Would you mind putting in a good word for me?"  
  
"Look we're not friends! We don't live in the same house, and I HATE him too, so I'm sorry but I thi-"  
  
"Oh, and tell him to tell Snape, that... Well... Not to pick on me so much!"  
  
"I told you he dosn'y like me, and I don't like him!" Shannon snapped.  
  
"Hey!" Said Ginny "don't be so mean Shannon! Oh, and Neville, who is Snape?"  
  
"He's the potions teacher. He was Slytherine, and likes them and no one else!" Neville scowled.  
  
"Then I might as well tell 'Snape' myself, I'm going to be a Slytherine! Everyone in my family had been!"  
  
Shannon never saw Neville's face because just then Ginny spoke up.  
  
"I better get to my brothers!" Said Ginny "Wanna come?" She said glancing at Neville, but Shannon didn't notice.  
  
"Oh, yes please!" Shannon said.  
  
"I was talking to Neville."  
  
"Oh!" Said Neville and Shannon at the same time. Shannon said it sadly, but Neville said it as happily as could be.  
  
Shannon closed her eyes, afraid that if she didn't tears would stream down her face. Why are friends so important? She thought. She heard rustling, and footsteps, and the door sliding open and shut, and then she knew she was alone.  
  
Shannon decided she needed some company, so she walked out the door, and started walking the length of the train, peeking in a compartment every once in a while.  
  
Finally she opened a compartment, with no one sitting in it except a girl dressed in her cloak already, and reading a magazine upside down.  
  
"Hullo, my name is Shannon, May I sit here?"  
  
"The spot doesn't seem to be occupied!" Said the girl not looking up from her magazine.  
  
She seems like snotty prissy girl! Maybe I shouldn't sit with her! Shannon thought I mean who else would read a magazine on the way to Hogwarts?  
  
Shannon peaked at the title "The quibbler" it said. Shannon decided it was nonsense from the previews of the inside.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Why must you know?"  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"If you must know, my dad writes it! He gives me free ones anytime I want!"  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
They sat there talking about no other subject but this.  
  
When they finally did get there Shannon was sitting and chatting with Ginny and, they were both smiling broadly.  
  
"I was walking along to find someone to talk to, and I met someone, she's a very queer girl, her name is Luna."  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"Luna Lovegood."  
  
"Lovegood? Isn't that the name od that crazy man who writes 'the Quibbler?'"  
  
"Yes, she was reading a copy!"  
  
The train lurched and then stopped.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"See you in class!"  
  
"I here that Griffendore and Slytherine are in a lot of classes together!"  
  
"Well that doesn't matter! Because I'm not going to Griffendore! Well I might, just as well as you might!"  
  
"I told you, I'm going to Slytherine!"  
  
"Who says!"  
  
"My family! They have ALL Went to Slytherine!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh, just drop it! G'bye!"  
  
"Bye!" 


End file.
